federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2388
This page chronicles posts #17911-18030 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2388. *CP - April, 2388 *CP - June, 2388 Cardassia Plots Third Week Concerned about Miniya, QUESTA has MERIK EVEK brought to her office and begins to think he really did have sex with Miniya, until he explains that ‘going all the way’ was just his term for French Kissing. Either way, Questa explains that he can no longer see Miniya. Fourth Week Arriving to the planet, TARA VONDREHLE and KATRIONA NEBRISI get settled into their apartment and talk about the future. Both are eager to explore and Tara inquires about what it is like to be with a Cardassian man. Seeking out her father, TARA winds up in the Ministry of Trade where JORGU DANAN is working. She speaks to him, explaining who she is and that she just wants to have information about his side of the family and nothing else. Bajor Plots First Week Finally approaching OVI MERU, YINTAR IOAN talks to her over dinner about her conversation with Marcus. Getting her side of things, he decides she may not be first wife material but that he isn’t super upset with her. MARCUS WOLFE is by KATAL UNA’s side after her procedure to return to being Romulan-Terran once more. She wakes and they talk but overall decide she should be in the hospital for an overnight. KARYN DAX-WOLFE finds BENJAMIN WOLFE in his room after talking to his mother in the hospital and does her best to be reassuring. LUKE UNA is scared about his mother and goes to KARYN and MARCUS about it. Unable to talk to Karyn he explains his concerns and Marcus does what he can to help them go away. Second Week Going to visit with ASHLEY MOSS, YINTAR IOAN, talks to the linguist turned teacher in the Asgardian school. He explains to her that he has been lonely lately in that he doesn’t have any one woman to really open up to. She suggests he should court but he explains it means something different in his time. Third Week Almost finished with his grade 8 year, BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to SITO MARIN about the whole thing, including his disapproval at her teaching methods. KATAL UNA seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and talks to him about their options for Benjamin’s 11th birthday which is fast approaching. They decide to treat him to an entire day in the holodecks. SITO talks to TE’JAAL about Benjamin and his schooling, as well as getting some advice on how to better make the boy feel special when he is with so many other people. Fourth Week Taking his son, BENJAMIN WOLFE out to play baseball, MARCUS WOLFE finds that Benjamin is refusing to play along. When Ben has an extreme fit and almost gives up, Marcus pushes him until he gets something out of the boy. KATAL UNA has a conversation with Ben afterwards and he begs to no longer have to do baseball in the summer. She talks to MARCUS and he agrees that Ben may need some surgery. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is preparing to leave for camp on Trill when she explains to KATAL she has started her period. Katal is worried about her alone and offers to get her injections to be safe. MARCUS takes BENJAMIN out for dinner but Ben continues to act the victim. When Marcus is willing to compromise, Ben offers to look into another sport – like bowling. Earth Plots Third Week Deciding to skip school, LALI MUNROE has an unexpected issue when she runs into her father, SHAWN MUNROE. She explains to him she was just doing adult things but when he gets angry, she throws Miniya under the shuttle and tells Shawn her sister has been ‘going all the way.’ SHAWN decides that he has to confront MINIYA MUNROE and talks to her in her room. He gets enraged and forbids her from seeing Merik again when she confirms she has been ‘going all the way.’ SHAWN realizes he has to call QUESTA DAMAR and brings her the bad news about Miniya and Merik. She is more than shocked and vows to look after things on her end. Questa calls SHAWN back and tells him MINIYA never had sex so Shawn apologizes to his daughter but maintains that she can no longer see Merik. #05 May, 2388 #05 May, 2388 #05 May, 2388